The Ripper of Mystic Falls
by Supersaiyangirl
Summary: Katherine never got the Moonstone and Klaus is bored and angry. Something that tragic concequences for Matt. AU from the start. One shot (for now)


The Ripper of Mystic Falls.

 **I don't own Vampire Diaries. Because if I did Matt would have ended up with Rebekah.  
**

 **A/N: Let's say that Stefan and Damon were not dumb enough to hide the moonstone in a bowl of soaps and Katherine never found it. I mean there are much better places to hid it, like a hidden safe surrounded by Vervain. So, Klaus is still looking for it, bored he desides to have a little fun.  
**

* * *

Klaus was pissed, he'd come back to Mystic Falls under the impression that the Moonstone was retrieved and waiting for him to use to break the curse that his 'loving' parents had placed on him over a thousand years ago. It seemed that not only was the Moonstone not waiting for him, but it and the doppelganger were under the protection of the Salvatore brothers and remarkably hard to get too. He was seriously regretting compelling Stefan back in the 20's, he should have just killed him, it would have saved a lot of trouble in the present. That trouble being that because of his underlings' inability to find get to the Moonstone, he'd missed the full moon and now had to wait another month before he could do the ritual.

On the plus side it gave him time to observe the group, to find a weakness that could be used against them to get what he wanted and now he believed that he'd found it. Compassion, they would do anything to protect/save one of their own. Which is what's led him to waiting outside of the Mystic Grill, near the back door, for the most vulnerable member of the group to make an appearance. The door opened and said member appeared, carrying a bag of rubbish. Matt, depressingly normal and emotionally damaged, Donovan. He headed to the bin, Klaus moved so he was standing right behind him, the way that Matt startled when he turned around was quite satisfying.

'Hello, mate, I was hoping that you could do me a favour.' Klaus said and saw the moment that Matt realised who he was, the look of fear on the kid's face was well worth the wait. Though, he had to give the guy credit for the way he collected himself with bravado and crossed his arms, it was almost cute.

'I'm on Vervain.' Klaus let a slow smirk cross his lips.

'It's not that kind of favour,' Before the kid could blink, Klaus had him in a headlock, his back firmly held against the vampire's chest as Matt tried to ineffectively free himself. 'You see, your friends have something I need and you're going to help me get it.' Matt let out a sound that could have been a negative, if he'd been able to speak. Klaus started to drag him further into the alley, so that he wouldn't be seen if anyone else came outside.

'Do you know what a Ripper is?' unable to say or do anything Matt just glared up at him in defiance and just a hint of fear. 'Of course, you don't. No matter. You see, I have a theory about what makes a Ripper and you're going to help me out test it out.' Oh, there it is, the fear was taking over in the kid's eyes as he seemed to realise where this was heading. He started to struggle harder, but the Original Vampire had him in a firm hold and he wasn't going anywhere. Klaus grinned at him.

'The good news is that if I'm right, we're going to have great fun, you and I.' Klaus lifted his free arm and swiftly bit his wrist, before covering Matt's mouth with it. He left it there until he felt Matt take several involuntary shallows of his blood. Before twisting the kid's head until there was a loud crack as his neck snapped. Smirking to himself, Klaus slung the now dead body of Matt Donovan over his shoulder and calmly walked back to his car.

* * *

Matt's eyes snapped open and he just stared at the ceiling for a moment. His head hurt, so did his neck and he felt strange, almost like he hadn't eaten for days. Which was weird as he'd eaten before his shift. Matt put a hand to his head as he frowned at the ceiling. Wait, ceiling, wasn't he just outside. Startled, he rolled over and fell to the ground. Groaning at the sudden elevation change, Matt got back to his feet and noticed that he'd been laying on a pool table. Looking round he found that he was in a bar, a bar he didn't recognise. But what made it worse was that everyone there were just blankly staring ahead, like they had all been compelled.

'Welcome back, mate.' Matt turned towards the voice and saw Klaus smirking at him. standing next to him was a girl about Matt's age, she had the same blank expression as everyone else there. She was one of the servers, if the emblem on her shirt was to go by. Joe's Bar and Grill. He didn't recognise it, so he couldn't be in Mystic Falls anymore.

'What's going on?' Matt shielded his eyes as the light from nearby lamp seemed to drill into his eyes. 'What have you done to me?' he demanded taking a shaky step forwards, why did everything seem to be that much harder and that hunger wasn't getting any better either.

'Ah, none of that,' Klaus warned. 'I told you, I'm testing a theory. I've meant a few Rippers in my time. Real party animals, if you get my meaning. But the thing is they always have somethings in common. Do you what to know what they are?' Matt glared at him, but for some reason his eyes kept getting drawn to the girl.

'Not really.' But Klaus ignored him and just continued.

'Once you get them off blood, they are annoyingly moral, and they have childhood trauma, like abuse or abandonment issues or such. You're friend Stefan is a good example of this.' Matt swallowed he was getting a bad feeling about where this heading.

'So, I was thinking, who in Mystic Falls, is annoyingly moral and has abandonment issues?'

Matt shock his head as he took a step back. No, he couldn't mean what he thought he meant, could he? In a sudden moment of clarity Matt realised what was happening. The hunger, the way his body felt wrong in a way he couldn't put a finger on, the aversion to light and the way he kept looking at the girl's neck. It all added up to one horrific and inescapable conclusion. Klaus had turned him into a vampire.

'Let's see if I'm correct.'

'No,' but anything else that he would have said was cut off when he was hit a strong coppery smell that seemed cut off any conscious thoughts. His eyes snapped back to the girl, to where Klaus had cut her on the neck. Just a shallow cut that dribbled a thin line of bright red blood. Matt started to walk towards her, hypnotised by the sight and smell of her blood.

NO! The thought shot though the hypnotic trance enough to make stumble back slightly. What was he doing? He couldn't do this, he couldn't drink blood, unfortunately the thought of blood was enough to get him to look back at the girl and the stream of blood at her neck. Maybe just a taste, the thought invaded his mind, what harm could a taste do? Just to see if it tasted as good as it smelled. He hadn't realised he'd moved before his lip touched the girl's neck and he got his first taste of blood. It was like a lightning bolt straight through his brain. He started to drink.

He only stopped as sharp pain in his mouth sent him reeling back. It felt like his gums were on fire, as his canines and premolars grew and turned into razor sharp fangs. At the same time dark veins appeared under his eyes and the sclera of his eyes turned blood red. As the pain faded the hunger came back like a bonfire in his chest and in an instant, he was back drinking from the girl, but this time he used his fangs for the first time and bit down on her neck to get to more of the blood. In little time the blood stopped coming and he let her fall from his grip. Klaus nonchalantly nicked the neck of nearby diner with his steak knife. In seconds Matt was on him, teeth buried in the man's neck. Once he was dead, Matt didn't even pause before he was onto the man next to his last victim. It took two more people before Matt stopped, the last victim slumped to the ground as he stood breathing hard and unmoving in a haze of blood induced euphoria, Klaus grinned.

'Hello, Ripper.'

* * *

 **As this works as a one shot, I'll leave it there. It may get expanded later when I have the time, but right now I have too many other stories.**

 **Happy Halloween!**

 **Please let me know what you think.**

 **SSG**


End file.
